At That Night
by akira renmei
Summary: sasuke adalah seorang artis. naruto yang menyukai sasuke bisa melihat siluman. saat naruto ingin membantu sasuke yang diincar siluman, sasuke menolak. "kumohon lakukan apa yang aku katakan. Jika tidak 'dia' akan menangkapmu." Warn: femnaru, author newbie, sumarry tidak mendukung, typo, dll. chap 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**At That Night**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: T SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita aneh, dan lain-lain**

Api terus berkobar di sebuah rumah. Seorang anak perempuan yang terjebak di dalamnya sedang menangis.

"Okaa-san, otou-san dimana kalian?" teriak anak perempuan itu sambil menangis. "Di sini panas okaa-san. Aku takut."

Tidak ada yang menjawab suaranya. Api pun terus menjalar mendekatinya. Tangisannya terdengar makin keras.

"Siapa saja tolong aku!" teriaknya.

Tiba-tiba atap rumahnya yang sudah lapuk oleh api jatuh.

"KYAAA!"gadis itu berteriak sambil menutup matanya. Dia kira atapnya akan mengenainya tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dia melihat ke arah jatuhnya atap itu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai sembilan ekor dan telinga rubah sedang menahan rerutuhan itu. Rambutnya terlihat seperti kobaran api yang tengah melahap rumah itu.

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang berkuku tajam. "Kemarilah, aku akan menolongmu."

.

**-10 tahun kemudian-**

.

"Bangun Naruto. Bangun. Jiraya akan segera ke sini loh,"seseorang berbisik kepada Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Ya, nanti. Lima menit lagi aku bangun." Kata gadis yang bernama Naruto itu sambil menarik selimut menutupi mukanya.

Dari luar terdengar langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari. "Naruto...!" teriak orang yang berlari itu. Orang itu langsung membuka pintu kamar Naruto. "Sudah pagi, Naruto!" katanya sambil membanting Naruto ke luar tempat tidurnya dan membanjurnya dengan air.

"Ojii-san!" teriak Naruto.

"Mandi sana!" kata pria berambut putih yang melemparnya tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah," katanya sambil mengambil handuknya.

"Setelah mandi langsung makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan spesial buatmu hehe,"

Naruto tidak bisa melawan perintah dari ojii-san nya, karena jika dia melawan dia akan mendapat perlakuan yang lebih buruk dari yang tadi. Apalagi saat berkomentar tentang masakannya. Membayangkannya saja membuatnya merinding.

"Sudah ku bilang kan?" kata seseorang yang sedang berbaring di kasur Naruto. "Kalo saja kau cepat bangun kau tidak akan dibanjur." Orang itu tertawa sambil berguling-guling di kasur Naruto.

"Diam kau Kurama! Mentang-mentang kamu siluman jadi bisa seenaknya!" Naruto mendengus kesal.

"Jadi kau iri ya?"

Naruto tidak bisa membalasnya karena sebenarnya dia memang iri terhadap kekuatan yang dimiliki Kurama. Karena itu Naruto langsung menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Kurama yang sedang mengacak-ngacak kasurnya.

Semua keluarga Namikaze, keluarga Naruto, mempunyai aura kehidupan yang sangat besar jadi mereka bisa melihat makhluk halus, seperti hantu, siluman, dan sebagainya. Mereka juga mempunyai siluman pelindung yaitu Kyubi, siluman rubah api berekor sembilan. Nama Kyubi itu adalah Kurama. Dia menyelamatkan Naruto dari kebakaran rumahnya sepuluh tahun lalu, tapi dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan orangtuanya. Setelah itu Naruto diasuh oleh kakeknya, Jiraya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Dirinya sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya, Konoha high school. Dia berdiri di depan cermin dan merapihkan rambutnya.

Naruto turun ke bawah, ke ruang makan, untuk menyantap masakan yang dibuatkan kakeknya. Dia berharap kali rasanya tidak seburuk omelet minggu kemarin.

"Tunggu aku...!" kata Kurama sambil mengejar Naruto.

Naruto melihat sayur sup miso buatan kakeknya yang kelihatannya tidak enak dengan muka yang aneh. Dia mencobanya sedikit.

"Bagaimana Naru?"tanya Jiraya.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kali ini lumayan enak jii-san."

"Tentu saja enak. Dia kan banyak menambahkan penyedap rasa." Kata Kurama.

Jiraya langsung memukulnya.

"Hei sakit tau!"teriak Kurama.

Naruto menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ojii-san kalau kesulitan memasaknya aku akan membantumu lain kali." Kata Naruto sambil menyimpan piringnya di tempat cuci piring.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Tapi jangan terpesona saat aku memasak karena aku ini seorang master hehe." Kata Jiraya menyombongkan dirinya.

"Heh! Master apanya?"kata Kurama dengan suara kecil, takut Jiraya memukulnya lagi.

Naruto mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatu.

"Ojii-san aku pergi dulu!" kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Tapi dia berhenti saat melihat benang yang melintang di depan pintunya. Dia langsung berbalik dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Naruto lalu mengambil kacamata yang ada di meja belajarnya. Dia menatap kaca di kamarnya dan tersenyum. "Semuanya sudah siap!"

Lalu dia berlari turun ke bawah. Kurama mengikutinya dari belakang. Naruto hampir saja terjatuh saat melewati benang tadi.

Kacamata yang dipakai Naruto itu hanyalah kacamata biasa. Saat dia memakai kacamata dia tidak bisa melihat makhluk halus, tapi jika makhluk itu mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar dia bisa melihatnya. Kaca itu seperti pembatas antara dunia manusia dan siluman. Jadi kalau melihat siluman melalui kaca tidak akan bisa. Benang yang berada di depan pintu rumahnya itu mengelilingi seluruh rumahnya. Benang itu berfungsi sebagai pelindung rumah agar siluman-siluman tidak masuk ke dalam rumah. Jadi Naruto tidak usah memakai kacamatanya di rumah.

Setelah tak lama berjalan, Naruto sampai di depan sekolahnya, SMA Konoha. Sekolahnya memang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Naruto sengaja memilih sekolah itu agar bisa cepat pulang dan terhindar dari siluman-siluman yang kadang mendekatinya.

Setelah itu Naruto masuk ke kelasnya. Dia duduk di paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. Tempat duduk itu adalah tempat favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik dari luar.

"Kyaaa... Sasuke datang!"

"Sasuke-kun boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Sasuke-kun i love you!"

Suara itu berasal dari para penggemar Sasuke Uchiha yang setiap hari menyambutnya di lorong sekolah sebelum masuk kelas. Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang aktor dan juga penyanyi yang sudah pasti tampan dan sedang tenar saat ini. Ditambah dengan dirinya yang memiliki otak yang pintar dan berasal dari keluarga kaya membuat dirinya sempurna. Pastinya semua gadis menginginkannya.

Sasuke masuk ke kelas. Lalu dia menyimpan tasnya di bangku yang berada dekat jendela dan berselang satu bangku dengan Naruto.

Itu lah sebabnya Naruto menyukai tempat duduknya. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke, orang yang disukainya, dengan jelas dari bangkunya, walau pun hanya punggungnya saja. Naruto mulai menyukainya saat awal masuk sekolah ini. Naruto melihat Sasuke tersenyum saat melihat bunga sakura yang berada di dekat jendela. Senyumnya begitu tulus berbeda dengan senyumnya saat berada di acara TV.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya, Naru? Padahal dari dulu aku tidak suka padanya." kata Kurama tepat di telinga Naruto saat dia sedang melihat Sasuke.

"Kyaa...!" teriak Naruto kaget.

Semua yang berada di kelas melihatnya, termasuk Sasuke. Mereka melihat dengan muka heran ke Naruto. Untungnya di kelas belum ada guru.

"Ah... Gomen." Kata Naruto. Lalu semua orang kembali kepada kesibukannya masing-masing.

Karena kejadian semacam tadi, Naruto sering kali dianggap aneh oleh teman sekelasnya dan karena itu dia tidak punya teman di kelasnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya. Kemudian dia menulis: 'Kurama no baka! Sudah kubilang jangan mengagetkanku saat sedang di kelas!'

"Aku ga mengagetkan mu. Kamu sendiri yang kaget. Aku kan dari tadi ada di sampingmu." Kata Kurama kesal.

Naruto menulis lagi, 'Tadi kamu bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar.'

Kurama, menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau menyukainya, Naru? Padahal dari dulu aku tidak suka padanya."

'Mungkin karena aku merasa antara aku dan dia terdapat suatu ikatan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan saat pertama kali bertemu.'

"Naru ternyata kau bodoh juga ya. Gimana mau punya ikatan bicara dengannya saja ga pernah?"

Naruto berhenti menulis. Kepalanya tertunduk. Yang dikatakan oleh Kurama memang benar. Kenapa dia merasa seperti itu kepada Sasuke? Padahal belum tentu dia akan dilirik Sasuke. Setiap ada kesempatan bicara dengan Sasuke selalu saja ada yang menggangu. Dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih jauh.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Guru pun masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebagian pergi dari kelas untuk ke kantin. Naruto pun pergi ke kantin.

Naruto berdiri didepan sebuah stand makanan dan melihat menu makanan.

"Emmm... oba-san aku memesan kare saja," kata Naruto kepada penjaga stand itu.

"Ya, Naruto. Tunggu sebentar." Kata bibi pejaga stand itu sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama setelah itu makanan pesanan Naruto siap.

"Arigatou oba-san,"kata Naruto sambil membawa piring makanannya.

"Hei Naruto. Nanti aku minta makanannya ya?" kata Kurama tepat di sebelah telinga Naruto.

Naruto hampir saja berteriak karena hal itu. "Ya. Tapi kau jangan mengagetkan ku lagi baka Kurama."

"Oke!" kata Kurama. Di dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'aku ga mengagetkanmu kok!'

Siluman kuat seperti Kurama bisa dengan mudah memegang benda pada saat siang hari. Kurama itu sudah seperti manusia hanya keberadaannya cuma bisa dilihat oleh orang yang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merinding. Lalu dia menoleh sedikit ke arah samping. Dia melihat sesosok berambut hitam panjang, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya dan dia memandangi Naruto.

Jantung Naruto berdedak lebih kencang. Di siang hari dia melihat hantu saat dia memakai kaca mata, berarti hantu itu kuat.

Naruto langsung berjalan cepat menjauhi hantu itu.

"Permisi...permisi..." kata Naruto saat melewati orang-orang yang akan memesan makanan. Kepalanya ditundukan karena tidak berani melihat hantu itu.

Saat dia hampir sampai ke tempat duduk dekat pintu kantin ada dua orang yang menghalanginya, karena dua orang itu mau memesan makanan. Saat Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat salah satu orang yang mengahalanginya dia melihat hantu itu tepat di belakang orang yang mengahalanginya.

"KYAAAAAA...!" teriak Naruto tampa sadar dia menjatuhkan makanannya ke seragam orang tadi. Naruto langsung terjatuh dan menutup telinganya. "KUMOHON JANGAN SAKITI AKU!"

Semua yang ada di kantin terdiam sejenak lalu semuanya tertawa.

"Eh?" kata Naruto terheran. Dilihatnya orang yang dia tabrak tadi. Orang itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Seragamnya sudah kotor dengan kuah kare disebelahnya ada Suigetsu, temannya yang sedang menahan tawa.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya. "Sasuke maafkan aku. Akan ku bersihkan seragam mu."kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan sapu tangannya ke seragam Sasuke yang kotor.

Sasuke menepak tangan Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh itu," kata Sasuke dengan pandangan sinis kepada Naruto. Sasuke pergi dari kantin, Suigetsu pun mengikutinya.

Sementara yang lain tertawa, Naruto berdiri mematung. Lalu bel sekolah berbunyi, tanda istirahat telah selesai.

Naruto langsung pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam olahraga karena pelajaran selanjutnya olahraga. Setelah itu izin Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi.

Saat dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Naruto menangis. Dia pun sampai di kamar mandi. Naruto mencuci mukanya yang tadi basah karena tangisannya.

"Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku tidak suka padanya. Dia itu orang yang gampang menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Sebaiknya kamu melupakannya, Naru."kata Kurama dari luar kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Sekarang kita mulai pemansannya! Perempuan lari 3 keliling, laki-laki lari 5 keliling!" kata Anko, guru olahraga.

Terdengar suara kecewa dari murid laki-laki.

"Jangan banyak protes! Kalian harus jantan sebagai laki-laki!" teriak Anko.

Naruto dan yang lain mulai berlari. Setelah putaran kesatu Naruto berlari di sebelah Sasuke. Naruto melihat ke depan terus karena tidak berani melihat Sasuke. Sesaat dia melihat ke arah sebuah pohon dekat lapangan. Di sana ada bayangan seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan murid-murid yang sedang lari. Naruto terus melihatnya sambil belari. Sampai jarak cukup dekat dengan bayangan itu, Naruto baru sadar bahwa bayangan itu adalah hantu yang tadi.

Hantu itu menoleh kepada Naruto. Seketika Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Semua temannya diam melihatnya.

"Naruto!" kata Anko sambil mendatangi Naruto. Anko lalu membantunya bangun. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Ya, Sensei. Aku tidak apa-apa,"jawab Naruto lirih.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Lihat tangan dan mukamu penuh luka. Kamu ga merasakannya apa?"

Naruto melihat tangan kanannya yang ternyata terdapat luka goresan yang berdarah. Lalu dia menyentuh pipi kanannya. Dia melihat tangannya yang tadi menyentuh pipinya ada bercak darah. Mungkin karena terlalu takut dia sampai lupa rasa sakit.

"Kau bisa berdiri? Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS."kata Anko sambil membantu Naruto bangun.

"Iya, Sensei. Aku bisa berdiri." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalian semua lanjutkan dulu pemanasannya! Aku mengantar Naruto dulu."

Naruto diantar oleh Anko ke ruang UKS lantai 1. Kurama dari belakang memeluk leher Naruto.

"Hei Naru! Kau tidak perlu setakut itu pada hantu itu. Biarpun hantu itu kuat, aku pasti lebih kuat darinya. Kalau dia akan mencelakaimu aku akan melindungimu kok!" kata Kurama.

Naruto sampai di UKS. Anko yang mengantarnya pergi lagi untuk mengajar di lapangan. Lalu Naruto di obati oleh guru kesehatan di UKS.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa terjatuh? Kamu sudah makan tadi siang atau kamu sedang sakit?" tanya guru kesehatan sambil memasangkan plester di luka Naruto.

"Aku belum makan Sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Kamu merasa pusing?"

"Ya aku aga pusing." Jawab Naruto bohong karena dia tidak mau pergi ke lapangan itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu kamu istirahat saja dulu di sini sampai kamu aga baikan."

Naruto naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana. Dari jendela tempat tidur itu dia melihat kelapangan. Dia sempat lega saat dia menyadari hantu itu sudah tidak ada di pohon tadi. Tapi saat Naruto melihat ke tengah lapang saat yang teman sekelasnya sedang berbaris, hantu itu ada. Anehnya hantu itu tidak melihat ke arahnya. Harusnya hantu itu mengawasinya jika dia memang mengincarnya.

Teman-temannya berpencar dan berpasangan. Salah satunya ada yang melakukan sikap awal sit up dan ada pula yang memegangi kakinya. Naruto melihat hantu itu berpindah ke dekat salah satu pasangan. Naruto kaget karena pasangan itu adalah Sasuke dan Suigetsu.

"Oh jadi begitu... Hantu itu tidak mengincarmu. Dia mengincar si baka Suke itu. Saat di kantin dia melihatmu karena kau bersamaku, siluman yang kuat. Dan setelah kau menabrak Sasuke hantu itu menghilang sebab dia takut terlalu dekat denganku. Dan bodohnya kau, Naru. Hantu itu bukan melihatmu di lapangan. Dia melihat Sasuke yang lari sebelahmu. Hah... baka! harusnya aku tidak usah khawatirkan itu dari tadi." Kata Kurama yang duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur.

Hati Naruto menjadi tidak tentu, antara lega dan cemas. Kalau hantu itu mengincar Sasuke, Sasuke pasti tidak bisa melawannya karena dia cuma manusia biasa yang tidak punya kekuatan. Hantu itu belum mencelakai Sasuke sekarang berarti dia menunggu saat malam untuk itu. Kekuatannya pasti jauh lebih besar dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore. Langit tampak kuning keemasan walau pun waktu baru menunjukan jam tiga.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Semua orang membereskan tas mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang.

Di kolidor sekolah Sasuke yang memakai seragam olah raga dan Suigetsu sedang berjalan ke luar sambil mengobrol.

"Sasuke tunggu!" kata Naruto dari belakang. Baju Naruto sudah di ganti menjadi baju seragam. "Aku ingin bicara dengan mu."

Sasuke dan Suigetsu melihat ke belakang.

"Sasuke dia ingin bicara denganmu kau harus menanggapinya loh!" kata Suigetsu sambil menyenggol Sasuke dan menahan tawanya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke sambil melihatnya walau pun sebenarnya dia agak takut karena hantu tadi berdiri di belakang Sasuke. Jarak Sasuke dengan hantu itu cukup jauh mungkin karena ada kyubi di dekatnya.

Naruto memegang salah satu tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Naruto terasa dingin kerena ketakutan. "Kumohon dengarkan aku kali ini saja. Jangan pulang malam-malam. Kunci pintumu di rumah dan di kamarmu atau berlindung di tempat suci. Jangan keluar sampai pagi tiba."

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Naruto. "Buat apa aku mendengar perkataan mu yang tidak masuk akal itu?"

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan keluar bersama Suigetsu. Dari hantu itu mengikutinya.

"Sasuke, kumohon lakukan apa yang aku katakan. Jika tidak 'dia' akan menangkapmu." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke sempat diam saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Sudah jangan didengarkan. Kita pergi saja Sasuke," kata Suigetsu.

Dari belakang naruto melihat Sasuke dan Suigetsu berjalan keluar diikuti oleh hantu tadi.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya jadi kau tidak usah menghiraukannya lagi."kata Kurama.

Naruto berbalik ke arah Kurama. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan suruh aku untuk melakukan 'itu',"kata Kurama menoleh ke arah lain.

**.**

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam di jam Sasuke. Dia berada di mobil Yamato, managernya, yang mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Tiba-tiba Yamato menghentikan mobilnya, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke yang besar. Yamato hendak keluar untuk menekan bel agar orang di dalam membukakan pintu.

"Ah, Yamato-san kau tidak usah keluar. Kau tidak usah mengantarku ke dalam. Biar aku saja yang turun di sini." Kata Sasuke sebelum Yamato membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yamato.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil.

Sebelum memutar balikan mobilnya Yamato tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya ke arah Sasuke.

Setelah sinar dari mobil Yamato tidak terlihat lagi, Sasuke berjalan menjauhi rumahnya. Dia berjalan sampai keluar dari kompleks perumahan besar itu lalu dia melewati sebuah taman. Lampu-lampu taman di sana menyala agak redup bahkan ada yang sudah mati karena jarang diurus.

Saat melewati taman itu, Sasuke jadi teringat dengan perkataan Naruto tadi sore. _'Jika tidak 'dia' akan menangkapmu.'_

'Siapa itu 'dia' yang naruto katakan?' pikir Sasuke.

Biarpun kepikiran Sasuke tidak melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan, karena sebenarnya Sasuke itu seorang yang realistis, tidak percaya terhadap seuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

Sasuke pun berjalan menuju sebuah jembatan di tengah taman itu.

Sesaat Sasuke mendengar suara orang yang berbisik di belakangnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sasuke menlajutkan jalannya. Semakin lama suara bisikannya makin keras.

Sasuke pun menghentikan jalannya.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke,"suara bisikan itu tepat terdengar di telinga kirinya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah kiri tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sasuke menyadari tangan, kaki dan lehernya dililit oleh sesuatu. Dengan cepat lilitan itu menarik Sasuke ke arah sungai yang ada di bawah jembatan itu.

_DUK!_

Sasuke tertabrak pagar pengaman di jembatan itu.

"Ukh!" kata Sasuke saat mencoba bangun. Saat itu dia melihat melalui sinar redup dari lampu taman benda yang melilitnya, yaitu rambut. Rambut yang sangat lebat dan panjang.

"Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke,"suara bisikan itu berubah menjadi teriakan perempuan.

Lilitan rambut itu menarik tubuh Sasuke kembali. Lilitan itu menariknya sangat kuat hingga pagar pembatas yang terbuat besi dan menahan Sasuke bengkok ke bawah ke arah sungai. Dengan begitu Sasuke melihat wanita yang memiliki rambut itu. Tubuh wanita itu hanya terlihat setengahnya di sungai yang kedalamannya hampir dua meter itu.

"SASUKE!"teriakan wanita begitu keras dan melengking. Wanita itu mulai tertawa keras.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihat api yang melayang mendekatinya. Api itu menyentuh rambut yang melilit Sasuke. Seketika rambut yang melilitnya terbakar tapi anehnya tubuhnya tidak ikut terbakar.

Sasuke dengan cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk baangun dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

"JANGAN MENGGANGU! KYAAAAAA...!"teriak hantu itu. Rambutnya yang tadi terbakar memanjang kembali dan melilit Sasuke yang hampir kabur.

Rambut itu langsung menarik Sasuke dengan keras hingga terbentur keras dan pagar pembatas tadi menjadi lebih bengkok. Sasuke merasa posisinya makin ke bawah. Satu tarikan lagi akan membuatnya jatuh ke sungai.

Wanita itu tertawa lagi. Sasuke merasakan tarikan kuat. Pagar yang menahan Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi dan dia pun jatuh.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya sebelum dia tertangkap.

"Sasuke! Pegang tangan ku dengan erat!"kata Naruto yang bergelantung di pagar yang bengkok tadi. "Bertahanlah Kurama akan segera menolong kita."

Saat wanita itu menarik rambutnya lagi pagar yang di pegang oleh Naruto patah karena berkarat. Sasuke dan Naruto jatuh ke dalam air. Naruto yang tak sempat menahan nafas tersedak oleh air sungai. Rambut-rambut itu semakin membelit Sasuke di dalam air.

Terdengar teriakan wanita itu dari atas air. Sasuke melihat seorang pria yang memakai baju tradisional jepang dan bereokor rubah berdiri di atas air. Tubuh pria itu dikililingi oleh api. Kemudian tanganya dia arahkan pada wanita itu. Api yang mengelilinginya menuju ke arah yang di tujukan tangannya. Lalu api itu menjalar ke rambut wanita itu sampai ke rambut yang melilit Sasuke di dalam air.

Sasuke sempat heran dengan api yang menyala di dalam air itu tapi setelah rambut itu hangus sasuke langasung membawa Naruto yang hampir pingsan ke pinggir sungai. Naruto dan Sasuke langasung batuk-batuk saat keluar dari air.

Sasuke melihat ke arah sungai. Sekarang wanita itu diselubungi oleh api. Wanita itu berteriak keras ketika api itu melahapnya dan menghilang tak berbekas.

"Naruto, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke saat dia sudah bernafas dengan normal.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sasuke, kenapa mata mu merah?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat iris Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi merah.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Note from me:

Ini fict kedua aku di ffn jadi harap dimaklum kalo bahasanya agak kaku dan aneh.

Fict ini temen aku yang nge-request buat di posting. Entah kenapa aku ngebayangin bikin fict ini sambil ngebayangin anime kamisama hajimameshita. Dan sebenernya aku ga nyangka chap 1 bakal 3k (pantesan cape ngetiknya).

Aku harap kalian suka dan riview fict. Kasih aku saran untuk fict ini ya :D


	2. Question

**At That Night**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Rate: T SasuFemNaru**

**Warn: author newbie, typo(s), OOC, cerita aneh, dan lain-lain**

Sasuke melihat pantulan dirinya di atas sungai. Walaupun hanya terlihat buram, tapi dari sana masih bisa terlihat warna-warna dengan bantuan sinar bulan dan lampu taman. Sasuke melihat matanya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari matanya, tetap hitam.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Mataku itu hitam bukan merah!" kata Sasuke.

"Eh?" kata Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa berubah jadi hitam, ya? Padahal aku tadi lihat merah."

Naruto mendekatkan dirinya ke Sasuke. Dengan jarinya dia membuka kelopak mata Sasuke lebih lebar. Naruto melihatnya lebih dekat. Warna mata Sasuke kembali seperti semula. "Mungkin aku salah lihat. Sepertinya pantulan sinar lampu taman yang berwarna jingga merah di matamu membuatku berpikir matamu merah. Gomen."

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang membuka lebar matanya. "Kau tidak usah bicara melantur lagi. Mana mungkin mataku bisa berubah begitu. Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi? Siapa pria dengan ekor tadi yang menolong kita?"

"Kau bisa melihat Kurama?" kata Naruto kaget.

"Kamu juga melihatnya, kan? Kalau kamu bisa melihatnya, aku juga bisa melihatnya." kata Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke samping. Kurama tepat berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya Sasuke menyangka kalau Kurama itu bukan siluman.

"Apa kau bisa melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya? Dia sudah pergi entah kemana," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto pelipis kiri Sasuke. Di sana terdapat kulit yang membiru dan sedikit luka gores yang berdarah karena benturan dengan pagar pembatas. "Sasuke, kepalamu terluka."

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dari saku celananya yang basah karena terjatuh ke sungai. Tadinya Naruto berniat untuk mengusap luka Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya tapi dia terpeleset dan jatuh menindih Sasuke.

Naruto langsung berdiri. Dia tidak berani melihat Sasuke jadi dia tidak menolong Sasuke berdiri. "Gomen Sasuke," kata Naruto.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Sasuke.

"Sekarang pasti sudah lewat dari jam 8. Aku harus pulang ke rumah. Jaga dirimu ya Sasuke," Naruto berbalik dengan cepat dan pergi. Dia sangat malu dan wajahnya sangat merah hingga yang ada di pikirannya hanya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hei, tunggu!" Sasuke langsung memegang tangan Naruto sebelum dia pergi jauh. "Apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau perempuan sendiri malam-malam itu berbahaya? Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Gomen Sasuke. Jii-san akan menghukummu juga kalau kau mengantarku." Setelah berkata itu Naruto langsung melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan berlari dengan cepat.

Jiraya memang terlalu overprotective pada Naruto. Jiraya tidak suka kalau Naruto dekat dengan laki-laki. Karena itu Naruto tidak memberitahu kepadanya kalau dia menyukai Sasuke. Akan menjadi bencana besar bila Sasuke mengantarnya pulang saat malam-malam dalam keadan keduanya basah karena tercebur tadi. Orang yang melihatnya pasti akan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat. Wajah masih tetap merah. Di sampingnya ada Kurama yang mengikutinya. Kurama mengeluarkan api kecil dari tangan kanannya. Lalu api kecil itu pergi ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau pasti sangat malu ya, Naru? Wajahmu bahkan lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. Hahahahahaha...," kata Kurama kepada Naru sambil berlari.

"Diam kau Kurama!" kata Naruto.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang masih berada di pinggir sungai memungut kacamata dan sapu tangan Naruto yang tadi terjatuh saat menindihnya. Sasuke tidak sadar ada api kecil yang melayang di sebelahnya. Sasuke terus melihat Naruto berlari dari belakang yang suaranya saat berbicara sendiri masih terdengar oleh Sasuke.

'Dasar gadis aneh,'pikir Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Sasuke lalu melanjutkan berjalan dengan api kecil yang mengikutinya tanpa dia sadari.

.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Ayo kemari! Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untukmu," ucap seorang wanita dengan suara yang lembut. Rambut wanita itu yang hitam panjang dan halus tertiup oleh angin dengan indahnya. Wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat karena tertutup bayangan pohon di belakangnya.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia melihat tangannya, tangannya menjadi kecil. Dia juga merasa tubuhnya menjadi kecil. Tubuhnnya berubah menjadi tubuh anak kecil.

"Sasuke, ayo kemari!" kata wanita itu sekali lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat wanita itu. Entah kenapa rasanya dia sangat ingin menuju wanita itu. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Saat dia hampir meraih tangan wanita itu, api muncul membentang memisahkan mereka berdua.

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MENGGANGGU?" teriak wanita itu. Bayangan wanita itu di balik api berubah menjadi ular. Ular itu keluar menembus api dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke refleks menutup matanya. Saat dia membuka matanya api dan ular yang berada di hadapannya menghilang. Dia berada di tempat yang gelap gulita.

Sasuke melihat tangannya, tangannya di penuhi darah. Kemudian dia merasakan ada yang mengalir dari kepalanya. Sasuke menyekanya dengan lengan bajunya, sesuatu yang mengalir itu darah.

"APA YANG TERJADI DI SINI?" teriak Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang terkapar di depannya. Orang itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat. Sasuke langsung menyadari orang itu adalah kakaknya.

"Onii-san!"teriak Sasuke sambil menghampiri Itachi. Wajah Itachi di penuhi darah. Sasuke berlutut di sebelahnya. Dia tidak tahu harus harus berbuat apa.

Itachi melihat wajah Sasuke. Tangannya yang dipenuhi darah berusaha mengapai Sasuke. "Jangan sampai kau termakan olehnya Sasuke. Jangan sampai!" kata Itachi.

Tangan Itachi menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan tersenyum.

.

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang kecil. Sasuke melihat ke arah foto yang dipajang di meja belajarnya yang berada dekat kasur. Di foto itu terlihat ada seorang laki-laki yang rambutnya diikat, Itachi, sedang merangkul Sasuke kecil. Wajah keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Matanya masih melihat foto itu.

"Onii-san, tadi aku bermimpi tentangmu. Aku merindukanmu onii-san. Kenapa kau harus mati?" kata Sasuke sambil melihat foto itu.

Lalu dia mandi. Sasuke melihat tubuhnya yang penuh memar karena kemarin dia dililit oleh wanita menyeramkan itu. Dia membiarkannya karena dia berpikir memar itu masih bisa ditutupi baju.

Setelah itu dia memakai baju. Saat dia sedang mengancingkan bajunya, dia melihat memar di lehernya. Memarnya sangat besar, masih terlihat walaupun Sasuke sudah mengancingkan kerah lehernya. Lebam di keningnya juga masih ada dan terlihat sangat jelas. Dia juga tidak sadar kalau bibirnya sedikit sobek.

"Ah, sial!" kata Sasuke kesal. Sasuke mengambil syal dan langsung memakainya.

Wajah terlihat seperti dia babak belur sesudah berkelahi. Jika ada paparazi yang memfotonya ini akan jadi berita besar. Dan kalau itu terjadi Kakashi, pemilik agensi yang dimasuki Sasuke, akan marah besar. Apalagi sekarang dia masih ada shooting sesudah pulang sekolah.

Sasuke sambil bergumam kesal memasukan buku ke dalam tasnya. Dia melihat kacamata dan sapu tangan Naruto yang kemarin terjatuh. Sasuke segera memasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

'Naruto kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Pelakunya harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini!' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke menempelkan plester di pelipis kirinya yang terdapat luka dan membiru.

Sambil membawa tas Sasuke pergi keluar. Sasuke keluar dari sebuah apartemen kecil yang dia tempati. Setelah setelah beberapa lama berjalan dia berhenti di sebuah halte bus dan menaiki bus yang berhenti di sana.

.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di sekolah. Dia berjalan cepat ke kelasnya, kelas 1-3.

"Naruto, sekarang beri aku penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin!" teriak Sasuke sambil membuka pintu kelas.

Semua orang yang ada di kelas langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menengok ke arah Sasuke.

'Dia benar-benar marah karena kejadian kemarin (Naruto menjatuhkan makan siangnya ke Sasuke),' pikir semua orang di kelas.

"Tenang Sasuke. Tenang. Aku tahu kamu marah tapi kamu harus menahan amarahmu karena dia tidak sedang tidak ada di sini," kata Suigetsu sambil menunjukan amplop dengan tulisan 'Surat sakit Naruto Namikaze'.

Memang sulit dipercaya tapi sebenarnya Suigetsu adalah ketua kelas 1-3. Jadi karena dia ketua kelas semua surat sakit atau surat izin diberikan kapadanya terlebih dahulu lalu disimpan oleh sekertaris kelas.

"Sial!" kata Sasuke.

'Sepertinya Sasuke jadi benci padanya. walaupun gadis itu agak aneh tapi kasihan juga dia sampai bermusuhan dengan Sasuke,' pikir Suigetsu dalam hatinya. Padahal kenyataannya Sasuke hanya ingin penjelasan dari Naruto tentang kajadian kemarin.

Sasuke menyimpan tas di mejanya lalu duduk.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjuk pada pelipis Sasuke yang ditempeli plester dan bibirnya.

"Aku jatuh dari tangga. Kau tahu kan kalau tangga rumahku itu tinggi," Sasuke berbohong dengan mudahnya.

"Kamu pasti sial sekali kemarin." kata Suigetsu sambil tertawa.

"Hn."

Bel berbunyi. Guru pun masuk dan pelajaran pelajaran dimulai.

.

.

.

Bel pulang berbunyi.

Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi ke kantor agensinya. Di jalan dia sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk tentang Kakashi. Bagaimana kalau gajinya dipotong? Bagaimana kalau kontraknya diperpendek? Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat membayangkan Kakashi yang sedang marah.

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di depan kantor agensinya. Yamato segera menemuinya.

"Waaa...! Sasuke ada apa denganmu? Jam tujuh malam kamu tampil live! Bagaimana ini? Kakashi pasti marah," kata Yamato histeris saat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ah... gomen Yamato-san. Kemarin aku jatuh dari tangga. Apa konser live itu bisa digantikan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin... bisa. Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikanmu?"

Saat itu datang seseorang menyenggol Sasuke. Orang itu adalah Tayuya yang memakai pakaian idolnya. Sepertinya Tayuya habis melakukan konser di suatu tempat. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke setelah itu tampa meminta maaf dia melanjutkan jalan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Itu dia! Tayuya! Tayuya! Bisa kau ke sini sebentar!" kata Yamato.

Tayuya menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik sambil tersenyum tampa dosa. "Ya? Ada apa Yamato-san?"

Lalu Yamato menjelaskan pekerjaan yang tadinya milik Sasuke kapada Tayuya. Tayuya menyutujuinya karena pada jam itu dia kosong. "Kalau begitu kamu harus siap-siap, Tayuya. Kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Semoga aku bisa meyakinkan orang di sana,"kata Yamato diakhir pembicaraan sambil berharap-harap cemas.

"Ya baik. Yamato-san pasti capek mengurus Sasuke. Istirahat saja dulu. Aku akan dibantu Kabuto menyiapkan kostumku," kata Tayuya penuh dengan keceriaan. Lalu dia pergi dengan Kabuto, managernya. Tak lupa dia berikan senyum sinis kepada Sasuke sebelum berbalik, walaupun itu tidak terlihat oleh Yamato.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan mengobati luka Sasuke dulu," Yamato pun mengantar Sasuke ke ruang kesehatan yang ada di kantor agensinya. Yamato mungkin tidak mengerti apa arti kata 'istirahat' karena dia terus saja mengurusi Sasuke.

Yamato membuka plester yang ada di pelipis Sasuke. "Sasuke, seharusnya kau obati dulu lukamu sebelum kau memasang pleter."

"Yamato-san biar aku saja yang mengurusinya,"kata seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Orang yang selalu memakai masker itu menatap Sasuke. Tatapan matanya itu tidak bisa ditebak.

'Sial! Pasti aku akan diceramahi lagi,' pikir Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mendengar masalahnya. Biar aku yang berbicara pada kru di sana. Mereka pasti akan mendengarkanku. Jadi Yamato-san urus saja dulu Tayuya. Aku saja yang mengobati Sasuke," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum walau tidak terlihat karena maskernya.

"Terimakasih Kakashi-san. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," kata Yamato sambil keluar ruangan.

Setelah Yamato pergi, Kakashi mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan dan menutup tirai jendela. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah kasur yang ditiduri Sasuke.

"Kau berbohong padaku kan, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

"Buka bajumu," kata Kakashi dengan nada agak malas.

Sasuke tidak melakukan perintah Kakashi dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau aku saja yang buka ya hehehe..." Kakashi mulai mendekati Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun. "Aku saja yang buka! Dasar hentai!"

"Sasuke, kamu jahat. Walaupun aku begini aku masih suka suka wanita," kata Kakashi. Selagi dia berbicara Sasuke membuka bajunya. Memar di seluruh tubuhnya terlihat oleh Kakashi.

"Puas?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oke. Oke. Jadi bisa kau ceritakan kenapa bisa jadi seperti itu?" kata Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah novel saku dan mulai membacanya.

"Apa kau bisa percaya apa yang akan aku katakan?" jawab Sasuke. Kemudian dia kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Kalau kau bicara begitu aku tidak akan bertanya lagi," kata Kakashi. 'Mungkin saja dia memperaktekan permainan semacam BDSM,' pikir Kakashi. Otak Kakashi mulai berpikir mesum.

"Hn."

"Yah kalau begini aku akan mengistirahatkanmu sampai akhir Minggu ini. Jadi minggu depan kau akan sangat sibuk. Oh ya, sebenarnya tadi yang memberi tahu tentang ini adalah Tayuya. Dia kelihatan senang sekali. Sepertinya dia senang melihatmu sengsara hahahahaha..."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Entahlah... aku tidak peduli dengannya. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau sampai tahu kalau aku berbohong?"

"Itu sih gampang. Kau itu orang yang sangat dingin sampai saat musim salju pun kau tidak akan memakai syal karena kau sudah terbiasa dengan suhu dingin. Melihatmu memakai syal saat cuaca baik-baik saja kan aneh?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak memakai syal karena itu membuatku susah bergerak bukan karena aku ini sikapku dingin."

"Tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, di sekolahmu apakah ada cewek cantik yang cantik dan seksi? Beritahu aku siapa saja orangnya," Kakashi segera menutup novel yang dia baca lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku saku dan pulpen.

"Aku tidak pernah memperhatikan perempuan di sekolahku. Kalau mau cari saja sendiri!"

"Kau tahu itu adalah bagian dari surat wasiat ayahku. Kalau aku sampai umur 30 tahun belum menikah semua keuntungan agensi ini akan diberikan kepada panti asuhan... padahal dia mewariskan agensi ini saat keadaannya hampir bangkrut. Jadi kumohon carikan aku cewek cantik dan seksi itu..."

"Cari saja sendiri! Aku bukan biro jodohmu!"

"Kamu jahat sekali Sasuke... teganya..." disela-sela kekecewaannya Kakashi mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Dia menjawab panggilan dari ponselnya.

Selagi Kakashi berbicara dengan seseorang di sana, Sasuke memakai bajunya.

Kakashi mematikan ponselnya. "Maaf Sasuke aku sepertinya harus pergi. Untuk hari ini kamu pulang saja. Aku akan memberikan obat padamu besok. Satu hal lagi, kamu sebaiknya berbaikan dengan orangtuamu. Cepat atau lambat media akan meliputmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat di atas kasur kemudian menghela nafas. Perkataan Kakashi itu agak mengganggunya. Dia lalu mengambil tasnya yang disimpan di meja.

_Brak!_

Sasuke menjatuhkan sesuatu saat mengambil tasnya. Itu adalah buku novel milik Kakashi. Novel itu terbuka menghadap bawah. Sasuke segera mangambilnya. Dia tak sengaja melihat isi novel itu saat membalikannya. Setelah melihat itu dia langsung melemparnya. Gambar yang dia lihat adalah gambar saat sepasang kekasih sedang melakukan "sesuatu" yang gambar sangat jelas sekali.

Sasuke menyesal melihat novel itu tapi dia harus mengembalikan novel itu kepada Kakashi jadi dia membawa buku itu dan segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Sasuke mencari Kakashi kemana-mana. Sampai akhirnya dia bertanya pada resepsionis.

"Kakashi-san sudah pergi tadi," kata seorang resepsionis.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu terimakasih onee-san," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya yang sangat terlihat tulus membuat wajah resepsionis itu memerah. Walaupun dalam hatinya dia berkata, 'Sial! Berarti aku harus membawa buku ini.'

Mungkin inilah yang membuat Sasuke pandai berakting.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari kantor agensinya dan berjalan menuju sebuah halte bus. Dia menaiki bus yang baru saja berhenti. Di dalam bus seperti biasa hampir semua orang melihatnya. Mereka semua berbisik tentang Sasuke bahkan ada yang sampai diam-diam memfotonya.

Bus itu berhenti di sebuah halte lain. Sasuke pun turun di halte itu. Dia mulai berjalan menuju apartemennya. Ada yang sempat mengikuti Sasuke tapi dia kehilangan jejak Sasuke. Perjalanan ke apartemennya agak jauh karena dia berjalan arah yang memutar sedangkan jika melewati taman itu memotong jalan. Karena dia punya persaan yang tidak enak jika melewati taman sejak kejadian itu.

Akhirnya dia sampai di apartemennya. Dia membuka kunci pintunya dan masuk ke dalam. Setelah itu dia masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasur. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Suasana di dalam kamarnya hening sekali.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak diizinkan untuk menjadi seorang artis oleh orangtuanya, walaupun begitu saat di rumah tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka. Mereka seperti tidak memperhatikan Sasuke. karena itu Sasuke kabur dari rumah dan bertemu Kakashi.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Dia menghela nafas. "Onii-san kalau saja kau ada di sini mungkin hidupku akan lebih berarti..."

**-AT THAT NIGHT|AKIRA RENMEI-**

.

Pagi ini, seseorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Syalnya dia lilitkan di lehernya sampai mulutnya tertutupi. Dia juga memakai jaket tebal padahal di dalamnya dia memakai kaos, seragam, dan blazer.

"Naru kau seperti bantal hari ini hahahaha..." kata Kurama. Dia tertawa melihat Naruto dengan pakaian tebalnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menertawakan seorang yang sedang sakit seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalau kamu sakit kenapa tidak tidur saja di rumah?" Kurama malah balik bertanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kurama karena dia sedang tidak enak badan dan terlebih lagi dia sedang menahan rasa takut karena banyak siluman yang melihatnya. Naruto kehilangan kacamatanya dan lupa memakai kamata cadangannya. Saat sadar dia melihat sadako tepat di depan matanya dan tentu saja dia berteriak sangat kencang. Sadako tadi langsung hilang saat melihat Kurama Untung saja dia bersama dengan Kurama jadi siluman lain menjaga jarak dengannya, kalau tidak dia pasti sudah pingsan.

"Naruto!" panggil sesorang dari belakang.

Naruto hampir saja berteriak. Dia lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Hinata!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu menghampiri Naruto. Matanya yang berwarna abu itu hampir mengalami kebutaan karena faktor gen keluarganya yang semuanya seperti itu. Namun klan Hyuga, keluarga Hinata, bisa melihat dengan tajam para siluman. Jadi mereka melihat dengan dibantu pergerakan siluman yang biasanya menempel pada manusia. Naruto bisa mengenalnya karena keluarga Hyuga dekat dengan keluarga Namikaze

"Kau sudah sehat? Gomenne, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu. Aku baru tahu kemarin malam," kata Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah agak baikan sekarang," jawab Naruto.

"Tidak biasanya kamu sakit seperti ini."

"Itu karena lusa malam kemarin aku mandi air dingin," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. 'Mandi air dingin' maksud Naruto adalah tercebur ke sungai saat itu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak kacamata?"

"Karena dia orang bodoh yang kehilangan kacamatanya dan lupa memakai kacamata cadangannya," kata Kurama yang berada di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" kata Naruto kesal.

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu Kurama-san harus lebih menjaganya. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau Naru itu suka takut dengan siluman." Hinata adalah gadis yang sangat sopan sampai kepada Kurama pun dipanggil dengan akhiran –san.

"Ya aku tahu itu. Aku sangat kerepotan tadi pagi," kata Kurama sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak usah membicarakan aku lagi! Lebih baik kita ke kelas," kata Naruto kesal.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas. Karena Hinata berbeda kelas dengannya, kelas 1-1, mereka berpisah saat menuju kelas.

Saat berjalan ke kelas, Naruto tidak menyadari kalau dia dilihat oleh para penggemar Sasuke dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Naruto masuk ke kelas. Dia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Naruto!" kata seseorang yang duduk selang satu bangku di depan mejanya.

Naruto menoleh kepadanya, Sasuke. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Naruto menghampirinya. Dia sedikit merasa gugup karena dia jarang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Saat dia berada di sebelah bangku Sasuke dia melihat seseorang duduk di bangkunya. Orang itu memakai baju seragam yang sudah compang-camping, orang itu sedang menunduk. Di samping Naruto, Kurama memincingkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Beri aku penjelasan tentang kejadian kemarin!" kata Sasuke.

Naruto yang masih menatap orang yang duduk di bangkunya tidak menjawab.

"Naru—!"

"Jangan dekati aku!" teriak Naruto sambil berlutut melindungi diri. Tadi dia melihat orang yang duduk di bangkunya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Naruto. Wajah orang itu setangahnya sudah hancur karena itu Naruto langsung reflek seperti.

"Naru... dia itu cuma hantu lemah. Kamu tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya," kata Kurama di telinganya.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung berdiri kembali. "Gomenne. Tadi ada yang mengagetkan aku," wajah Naruto memerah karena malu dan kebingungan mencari alasan.

Teman-teman sekelasnya melihat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka berpikir, 'apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya?! Dia pasti sedang mengancam Naruto...'

Sasuke tak memperhatikan pandangan teman sekelasnya terhadapnya. Dia meneruskan pertanyaannya, "Naruto, apa kau tadi mendengar perkataanku?"

"Gomen, aku tadi sedang melamun," kata Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Jelaskan padaku tentang kejadian kema―"

Tiba-tiba semua teman sekelasnya masuk ke kelas dan guru pun masuk.

"Kita bicarakan ini dijam istirahat saja, Sasuke." Naruto pun langsung duduk di tempatnya.

Sekali Sasuke menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi dia gagal menanyakannya.

Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangkunya menunduk terus karena hantu yang duduk di bangkunya tadi pindah ke depan kelas sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak beritahu sebelumnya kalau ada hantu di bangku ini?" kata Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu sebelumnya. Saat aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak duduk di sini waktu pembagian tempat duduk. Kamu saja yang tidak menurutiku," kata Kurama.

Akhirnya Naruto belajar sambil menunduk dan sesekali melihat ke depan karena takut dimarahi oleh guru sampai akhir pelajaran.

Bel pun berbunyi. Naruto cepat-cepat keluar dari sana.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. "Ikut aku."

Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke menuju ke atap sekolah sambil berlari.

"Sekarang, beri jelaskan padaku tentang kejadian waktu itu," kata Sasuke saat Naruto masih bernafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kenapa harus di sini?" tanya Naruto. Di atap sekolah ini ada siluman kodok yang besar jadi Naruto tidak suka berada di sini. Kodok itu memang tidak menyeramkan tapi dia selalu menjahili orang lain.

"Di sini tidak akan ada yang mengganggu."

Baru saja memikirkannya, siluman itu sudah berada di belakang Sasuke. Kodok hijau itu matanya yang bulat menatap mantap Sasuke dari belakang. Kodok itu mulai mengeluarkan lidahnya yang berwarna ungu. Dia mengarahkannya lidahnya ke arah Sasuke tapi sesaat dia menghentikan gerakan lidahnya dan menarik lagi lidahnya. Dia langsung pergi dan meloncat ke bawah gedung sekolah.

"Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku barusan melamun. Aku memang suka tiba-tiba melamun," kata Naruto. Tadi Naruto sempat bingung kenapa kodok itu tidak jadi menjahili Sasuke, tapi Naruto membiarkannya karena dia tidak ada di sini itu bagus.

"Sekarang jawab perkataanku yang tadi."

Naruto menatap Sasuke. Dia agak ragu menjawabnya. "Waktu itu kau diincar oleh hantu. Dia sepertinya ingin membunuhmu."

"Hantu itu tidak ada. Katakan padakku yang sebenarnya. Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku memang mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Waktu itu kau melihatnya sendiri kan?"

"Yang seperti itu bukan hantu."

Naruto terlihat kebingungan menjelaskannya.

"Naru, beri tahu dia tentangku. Waktu itu bisa melihatku," kata Kurama.

"Pria yang menolong kita waktu itu adalah siluman. Apakah kau percaya pada perkataanku?"

"Buat apa aku percaya tahayul seperti itu?"

Hal itu membuat Naruto sedih. Lalu dia teringat kalau Sasuke tidak bisa melihat Kurama lagi setelah itu. "Apa kau bisa melihat orang itu sekarang?"

"Dia tidak di sini. Bagaimana aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Kalau begitu akan ku buat kau melihatnya."

Naruto mengigit jarinya sampai darahnya mengalir. "Ulurkan tanganmu," ucap Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto tapi dia mengikutinya. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat tulisan aneh dengan darahnya di telapak tangan Sasuke. Lalu Naruto mengucapkan mantra aneh.

Sesaat mata Sasuke terasa aneh. Dia mengedipkan matanya sekali. Saat dia membuka mata lagi, dia melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut yang seperti kobaran api di belakang Naruto.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Note from me:

Aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yg nge-review kalo fict ini seru, keren, dan serem. Padahal aku ngerasa fict ini garing dan pas adegan hantunya ga dapet feel. Mungkin chapter 2 ga terlalu keren buat kalian. Maaf ya... satu lagi, karena tahun ini aku sibuk mungkin aku bakal update lama. Sekali lagi maaf...

Jawaban pertanyaan kalian:

Ciel-Kky30: kalo aku mikkirnya kelambatan soalnya tadinya Cuma mau 2k.

hyuashiya : ini dah lanjut

Lalu Andre : punya tapi ga nyadar sasukenya. Yg ngincar sasuke bukan hantu itu, nanti di jelasin di chap 3.

KN-Yami : makasih dah jawab PM aku. Tulisanku sedikit membaik karena itu walaupun masih jauh dari sempurna. Tapi aku ga akan nge italic bhs asing karena aku males

Runa BluGreeYama : jwban mata merahnya akan di jwb di chapter" berikutnya. Gomen. Ini biar cerita nya bikin deg-degan

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : ini dah update. Aku emang ga pinter buat summary hahaha...

See you next chapter...


End file.
